Ideal
by Minami Riru
Summary: Ichigo adalah idola di sekolahnya. Sepertinya Grimmjow menyukai Ichigo, dan Ichigo juga menyukainya. Apakah mereka yang sama-sama keras kepala bisa mengungkapkan cinta mereka? GrimmIchi, AU, Don't Like, Don't Read!


**Ideal**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Yaoi, mungkin OOC, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**Summary: Ichigo adalah idola di sekolahnya. Sepertinya Grimmjow menyukai Ichigo, dan Ichigo juga menyukainya. Apakah mereka yang sama-sama keras kepala bisa mengungkapkan cinta mereka? GrimmIchi, AU, Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Pagi itu, seorang Kurosaki Ichigo berjalan menuju sekolahnya sambil mendengarkan Ipod miliknya. Semua orang yang dilewatinya terkagum-kagum akan ketampanannya. Semua orang berpikir demikian. Kecuali seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Pemuda ugal-ugalan berambut biru muda tersebut terlihat acuh tak acuh ketika Ichigo ada maupun tak ada. Teman-temannya heran dan mengira Grimmjow hanya menjaga _image_-nya. Namun Grimmjow akui, ia sepertinya tertarik dengan pemuda berambut oranye tersebut. Hanya saja, ia masih belum mood –atau lebih tepatnya malas untuk mengurusi hal percintaan.

Grimmjow mendengus ketika melihat sekilas warna oranye di depannya. Tak salah lagi. Ichigo. Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Ia menepuk pundak Ichigo pelan, membuat pemuda bersurai oranye tersebut mengedik, sedikit kaget. Kemudian ia menoleh, mendapati seorang teman sekelasnya yang tengah menatapnya sebal. "Grimmjow?"

"Kurosaki, kau ini…Apa kau pikir kau tidak terlalu menarik perhatian orang-orang?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Menarik perhatian? Entah, mungkin karena mereka belum melihat Ipod sebagus ini?" tebak Ichigo dengan polos.

Grimmjow mendecih pelan. "Bodoh. Sudahlah, aku duluan, ya!" Grimmjow kembali menepuk bahu Ichigo dan segera berlalu.

"Huh? Dia ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Ichigo mendapati sikap temannya yang aneh.

**.**

**Ichigo 's POV**

Tidak terasa, aku sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang. Dan sesuai dugaanku, para murid perempuan– dan bahkan laki-laki sudah menyambutku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar yang –_in fact_, membuatku mual.

Aku berjalan dengan santai, mencoba mengenyahkan tatapan-tatapan menjijikkan tersebut. Sambil mempercapat langkahku, aku memasukkan Ipod-ku ke dalam tas.

Aku menggeram. Kenapa sih, setiap aku berjalan, ada saja orang-orang kurang kerjaan yang menatapku. Saat aku ceritakan hal tersebut kepada teman-temanku, mereka malah tertawa.

_Hell_, bukannya membantu malah menertawakanku. Lalu, mereka hanya bilang kalau hal tersebut adalah fakta. Tch, jawaban yang tidak berguna. Mereka bilang aku adalah idola sekolah ini, karena itulah aku terpilih sebagai ketua _Student Council_ di sekolah ini. Rapat _Student Council_ sih, hanya melayani murid-murid yang melanggar peraturan. Oh ya, orang yang paling sering kujumpai adalah Grimmjow, orang yang barusan kutemui. Ia datang ke ruangan rapat dengan alasan yang sama –memukul siswa lain. Aku hanya mengela nafas mengingat dia. Entah kenapa, kepribadiannya yang unik membuatku tertarik. _Well_, aku memang menaruh perasaan padanya.

Fuh, lupakan apa yang berusan kukatakan. Sekarang aku harus bisa bertahan dari tatapan maut teman-temanku tersebut. Aku menggeram kesal, lalu dengan cepat membuka pintu kelasku sebelum aku disambut dengan ucapan selamat pagi dari teman-temanku.

Ternyata di dalam kelasku sendiri juga tidak aman. Menjadi idola itu susah, ya. Nasib, Kurosaki Ichigo…

**.**

**Normal POV**

Menurut murid-murid di SMU Karakura, Ichigo adalah kepribadian yang menarik dan sempurna. Luarnya; dia tampan. Semua murid perempuan maupun laki-laki tertarik padanya. Dalamnya; ia lembut, ramah, baik hati, suka menolong, terkadang lucu dan keras kepala.

Apa lagi yang tidak dipunyai Ichigo? Entahlah. Semua murid menganggap Ichigo adalah murid yang sempurna, luar dan dalam. Namun, seorang Grimmjow menyadari salah satu kekurangan Ichigo. Kalau ia berada di hadapan orang yang disukainya, Ichigo akan bertingkah _nervous_. Dan kelakuan tersebut hanya ditunjukan Ichigo kepada Grimmjow. Dengan kata lain, Ichigo jatuh cinta kepada Grimmjow. Tentu saja orang keras kepala seperti Ichigo tak akan mau mengakuinya.

Grimmjow membenamkam kepalanya pada kedua tangan di depannya. Ia sama sekali tak punya tenaga untuk berbicara hari ini. Ia merasa malas sekali.

"Grimmjow? Kau tak apa-apa?" suara baritone menyadarkannya dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ichi? Tumben sekali kau menghampiriku. Ada apa?" tanya Grimmjow _to the point_.

"Emm…" Ichigo berusaha mencari kalimat yang cocok untuk dikatakan, sembari meletakkan tasnya di meja yang terdapat di belakang Grimmjow.

Grimmjow masih memandangi Ichigo dengan intens. Ichigo pun salah tingkah, mencoba memalingkan wajahnya. "Em, aku mau latihan membuat coklat. Kau mau menemaniku, kan?" tanya Ichigo pelan.

Grimmjow memicingkan matanya. "Hah? Kau? Memasak? Tumben sekali, Ichi. Untuk pacarmu?"

Ichigo tersentak mendengar pertanyaan bertubi dari Grimmjow. "A-Aku belum pacaran, _baka_. Aku mau menyerahkannya saat aku menembak orang yang kusukai…"

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Grimmjow menyelidik.

"Bukan urusanmu! Jadi, apa kau punya waktu luang sepulang sekolah, Grimm?"

"Ya sudah, aku menemanimu sajalah. Aku tidak ada kerjaan, kok." Jawab Grimmjow.

"Be-Benarkah? Terima kasih, Grimm!" kata Ichigo dengan girang. Grimmjow hanya menatap Ichigo aneh.

**.**

"Grimm, kau bisa bantu aku membuat coklatnya?"

"Hn," Grimmjow hanya ber'hn' ria, dan hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Ichigo sebal.

"Setidaknya, bantu aku mencetak coklat ini!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Baiklah," responnya singkat.

Selama kurang lebih 1 jam, mereka terus membuat berkeping-keping coklat. Hingga tak terasa, waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Grimm, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Ichigo yang masih sibuk memasukan kepingan-kepingan coklat ke dalam kulkas.

"Orang tuaku sedang pergi ke luar kota, jadi aku malas pulang."

"…kau boleh menginap di sini, kok!" tawar Ichigo. Grimmjow membelalakkan matanya.

"Ka-Kau gila! Nanti kalau aku dikira melakukan apa-apa padamu bagaimana?"

Ichigo memutar matanya, sebelum menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa…Lagipula keluargaku sedang pergi darmawisata kok! Besok hari Minggu, kan? Kau boleh pinjam bajuku. Jadi kau tidak usah cemas, Grimm!"

"Beneran boleh, nih?" tanya Grimmjow dengan ragu. Anggukan Ichigo-lah yang ia dapati, sebelum ia mendengus, pasrah. "Tch. Terserah, deh…"

**.**

Malam itu, Ichigo tampak mengeluarkan coklat-coklatnya dari kulkas. Grimmjow yang baru saja mandi dan kini sedang mengeringkan rambutnya pun menghampiri Ichigo. "Ichi? Coklat itu untuk pacarmu, kan?"

Ichigo tersentak kaget. "Grimm! Jangan mengagetkanku! Coklat ini sebenarnya bukan untuk pacarku. Aku kan belum pacaran!"

"Lalu, untuk siapa?" jujur saja, Grimmjow merasa tidak rela kalau Ichigo menyukai orang lain. Karena itu, sedari tadi ia melontarkan pertanyaan menyelidik.

"Emm…Kau, Grimm…Se-Sebenarnya..Kaulah yang…aku sukai…Ja-Jadi, em…"

"Untukku? Heh, aku pikir kau sudah menyukai orang lain. Aku juga menyukaimu kok, Ichi."jawab Grimmjow dengan tenang seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan teman-temanya. Ichigo membelalakkan matanya.

"Grimm…Kau…Emm… I-Itu…A-Aku…Boleh…Mem…Meme…lukmu?" ucap Ichigo grogi.

"Ichi, aku tahu kalau kau jadi _nervous_ di depan orang yang kau sukai. Jadi, kau benar-benar menyukaiku, ya? Aku juga kok, Ichi. Tenang saja…" ujar Grimmjow –kali ini sambil memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo mengeratkan pelukan Grimmjow yang seringainya bertambah lebar.

"Harusnya 'kan aku yang memelukmu…" katanya lirih.

Grimmjow tertawa pelan, sebelum mengelus rambut Ichigo pelan. "Lakukan itu lain kali. Kali ini hanya ada satu yang kuinginkan…" Grimmjow perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ichigo. "_Kiss me_."

Ichigo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia belum pernah se-_nervous_ ini. Ia memajukan wajahnya perlahan, sampai pada akhirnya bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Grimmjow, seraya meautkan jemarinya sendiri pada jemari Grimmjow.

Dan acara _kiss _mereka berlangsung cukup lama, sampai Ichigo melepaskannya secara paksa, pertanda pasokan udaranya telah habis.

"Ichi…"

"Grimm…"

"…Ya?"

"Kau mau menemaniku malam ini?"

"Mana mungkin aku menolak permintaanmu, Ichi."

"…" Ichigo terdiam, tidak tahu kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas Grimmjow.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nanti malam aku tidur di kamar siapa?" tanya Grimmjow tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Ma-Maksudmu…Jangan-jangan kau mau tidur sekamar denganku! Ap—"

"Sebenarnya sih, aku mau. Tapi kali ini, tidak usah…Aku tidur di kamar adik atau ayahmu sajalah…"

"Kalau begitu, akan kurapikan dulu kamar ayah!" Ichigo bergegas menuju kamar Isshin, namun mendapati kamar ayahnya tersebut terkunci. Ia kemudian berpindah menuju kamar adik-adiknya –Yuzu dan Karin. Namun keadaan pintunya sama. Terkunci.

Ichigo hanya bisa membeku di tempat. Ia merasakan sosok Grimmjow berdiri di belakangnya, sedang menyeringai. "Terkunci, ya? Kau tidak punya pilihan lain, Ichi…"

Ichigo gemetar. _'Ja-Jadi…Malam ini aku harus tidur bersama Grimmjow! What the Hell!'_ teriak Ichigo di dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Pagi itu, Ichigo terbangun dengan tubuh yang pegal. _'Aneh,'_ batin Ichigo. Begitu bangun ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat menindih –atau lebih tepatnya melingkari perutnya. Ichigo menelan ludah sebelum membuka selimut yang dipakainya untuk tidur semalaman. Dan hal pertama yang di pandangnya adalah Grimmjow. Tertidur. Di atas. Perutnya.

'_Ti-Tidak mungkin! Bukannya semalam dia tidur di sofa?'_ panik Ichigo di dalam hati.

Dengan muka horror, Ichigo berusaha menyingkirkan Grimmjow, yang tentu saja tidak akan mungkin berhasil karena berat Grimmjow melebihi berat badan Ichigo sendiri. Wajah Ichigo semakin memerah, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tertidur –atau bisa dibilang pingsan dan ambruk lagi di atas kasurnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Dan: Aaaarrrgh! *njambak rambut* Maaf kalo fic ini jelek, soalnya saya ini newbie. Salam kenal~! ^O^<strong>

**Grimmjow: Kalo pairnya aku en Ichi sih, semuanya kuanggap bagus! *ketawa licik***

**Ichigo: Urusai! *blushing***

**Rukia: Kyaaahh~! GrimmIchi! *jepret-jepret GI pake HP***

**Renji: Rukia, nggak perlu se-histeris itu…*sweatdropped***

**Dan: Oh well, as always! Ichigo, daripada blushing kayak cewek, mendingan bilang kata-katanya! =D**

**Ichigo: Oh, oke! Review, please! :D**

**Dan: ****Saran**** diterima, tapi tidak untuk ****FLAME****. Sampai jumpa pada fic Dan selanjutnya! **


End file.
